Another story
by leonheart5k
Summary: This is a story I wrote and I hope you enjoy it please give me some feed back this story invovles Squall and Rinoa relationship my first Fic


A wet storm had cursed the land of Balamb the trees ,the wind, the land all moved like it was taking part in some movement violently moving anything aside that dared to stand it its way the town was quieter than a party at Trabia Garden deserted ,lifeless, silent the woods surrounding Balamb were a mess of water and mud and the sound of wind was enough to put anybody off yet a dark figure moved slowly through the woods its footprints would slowly become forgotten in mud, his face wet and covered in half the shadow of the night the part of the face that wasn't covered had a red scar fashioned down his face he walked promptly towards Balamb Garden his blade ready by his side his eyes glowed like headlights in a foggy night he scanned the wood as Fire cavern he smiled a cheeky grin but his face turned sour as he heard noises unknown to what he had been hearing as he travelled through the woods he turned his back nothing he smirked and then to his shock felt two hands grapple his neck and began to apply pressure to his throat he reached for his blade but he suddenly couldn't apply the usual amount of grip that had often been blessed to him he began feel weak and he feel to his knees his final thoughts ran through his head as his body collapsed to the floor lifeless and empty his eyes lot there glow the last look the man would have is fear not a feeling he was used to.  
  
Squall sat up and began to breath heavily his forehead damp he switched a lamp on beside his bed the lamp lit his dorm of eight years up Squall got to his feet and moved towards the bathroom his switched the light and moved towards the mirror he starred at his reflection like it was a ghost to his past his look told the story that words could never explain he stroked his face trying to see if what he saw in the mirror was actually what was there he sighed squall heard a chuckle come from behind him "I didn't know sleeping with me was so hard" squall looked down and grinned slightly "well you do snore" the familiar female voice chucked "meanie" she hugged his back her arms creased his sweaty skin squall kissed her fingers he turned to her and stared into her eyes she wore just her underwear although her and squall had never slept together she was still very comfortable around him although she had giggle when she walked around in a towel and squall blushed. Squall stared into her eyes they had been through so much together but they had kept each other strong through times when they didn't even think they were gonna make it she was his angel his reason for living his world and he would do anything for as would she for him he stared at her and smiled something he didn't like to do but it just felt right around her he kissed her lips softly and felt her body pull closure to his as there bodies became one she smiled and said "what brought that on" Squall smiled and looked back towards the mirror and said "after the night I have had I deserve it" she giggled and patted his bum squall grinned and whispered to her "do you remember that mission we took at the deep sea research facility" Rinoa walked infront of him and sat on the sink she wanted to see his face she wanted to stare into his eyes Squall moved in-between her legs and she warped them around him Rinoa stared into his face and replayed "you mean the one we took near Edeas house" Squall nodded her face grew serious and she began to stroke his face and she whispers "I thought you told us to never mention it again" he stared into her eyes and whispered it scared you too didn't it ? she nodded and a tear ran down her face he stared at her and whispers hey hey and pulled her face to his shoulder and rubbed her soft thin black her and whispered it scared me too rinoa it scared me too and he kissed her head Squall waited till Rinoa fell asleep on his arm and Squall gently lifted her into the bed and laid her down and covered her up with the sheets he leaned down and kissed her head and whisper I love you Rinoa" and he stood and cast one last look at his beautiful young maiden and he then turned around and looked out the window the night was howling it was dark as his heart was once Squall looked at his blade and whispered to himself "something tells me that something very bad is round the corner" with that he got dressed into his usual outfit his black jeans and jacket with the usual white shirt he stared at his gunblade and picked it up and took one last look at Rinoa and with that crept out into the garden halls not knowing that a pair of eyes were on his back he exited the garden with ease after all he was the leader of SeeD.  
  
A figure grew infront of him as made his way through this deep wet forest but the man seemed not shocked nor worried if not alittle excited at what he saw as he approached what now seemed to be a man carrying a gunblade the dark figure moved into darkness as the gunblade welder turned his head just as the man turned his head back the dark figure thought this was his chance and he made his move his stealth like movements and grabbed hold of the victims throat squeezing the life out of him till soon it was not a him no more but a lifeless corpse the man stood over his victim he not upset nor shocked at what he had done instead a grin grew over his face as moved his eyes up and down the victims body he moved his hands towards the victims throat and he snatched something from his neck and looked at and laughed as his eyes moved towards Balamb Garden. 


End file.
